


You Are The Reason

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots and Short Stories [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Finally having an actual conversation, Future Fic, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, moving forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: canon up until 4x15, goes from there. Oswald reinstates his way to the top as King of Gotham, naturally. He gets Martin back from his hiding place, amping up security. Which now includes Ed.Ed has moved into the mansion with Oswald and Martin, finding life as content as it can be.A conversation that should have taken place a long...LONG time ago comes forth.A.K.A. what should have happened at some point





	You Are The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, not beta’d.
> 
> No money being made. Just for fun!

Oswald closed up the Iceberg Lounge, sighing in contentment with how far he’s managed to come. Even though his leg was killing him...even though he felt like he fake smiled so much that his face was going to crack at all of those people trying to ass kiss (like he’s ever gone for that)...he was content. Looking at his watch, he noticed the time. 2 in the damned morning. No wonder his eyes were itching with tiredness...

 

“You’re late again,” A familiar voice came through, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry. Martin wasn’t too upset, was he?” Oswald asked, walking over to Ed. Said man was sitting at the bar, one knee crossed over his ankle, sipping on a glass of water. Oswald sat next to him on the other stool, hoping his staff wiped them all down. That’s the last thing he needed, to be covered in something sticky. 

 

“No, not really. He understands you have to work, of course. But, I can tell he misses you.” Ed laments, trying not to let it show on his face that he missed him also.

 

It seemed their newly found companionship was on eggshells. Neither man wanted to break through these walls they put up around each other, so neither one pushed. Space was given, boundaries never crossed. Being in the other’s company now after everything seemed unique, but like deja vu to when Ed lived in the mansion before; like simpler times. Lee had advised Ed to just talk to Oswald when he asked her for help, because who knew what could become of it. He scoffed at the suggestion. Ed had a feeling he knew how that conversation would go, so he kept his mouth shut.

 

“I have the whole day and evening free tomorrow. My manager doesn’t need me here until 10, actually, and that’s only to sign off on some things. I can spend time with Martin, as it’s a Saturday. I’ll take him to the zoo. I think he’d like that. Weather has been unseasonably warmer than usual, so it should be a good day,” Oswald was looking forward to it, smiling as he mapped out the day in his head.

 

“I bet he will enjoy that,” Ed agreed.

 

“Of course, you’re welcome to join us. I can rent out the place so it’s private...they aren’t going to say no to me. Only because at the moment you’re...”

 

“The most wanted criminal in the city right now?” Ed replied, with a smirk. He couldn’t help but feel proud. 

 

Oswald rolled his eyes playfully. Stroking Ed’s ego wasn’t something he made a habit of doing. “Yes, that. Would you—would you like to accompany us?” 

 

Ed smiled, and Oswald forgot how to breathe for a moment. God dammit, no. He wouldn’t fall again. But, then again...when did he stop? “I’d love to,” 

 

“Then that’s settled. I need at least a few hours sleep before our long day tomorrow. I can’t believe you’re still awake, actually.” 

 

“You’re not sleeping, either.” Ed retorted. He heard Oswald through the walls up and down usually half the night.

 

“Arkham was a bit rough. Jerome is a lunatic.” Oswald admitted, with a shudder. 

 

He waved to his crew, who were finishing up closing as he and Ed left out the back to where a car was already waiting to take them home. To some outsiders, it would seem their newly found partnership was very domestic. Oswald knew different...it wasn’t like it was before.

 

“With Lee shooting Sofia in the head, at least she’s dealt with.” 

 

“He is insane. I’m a little surprised you took not getting your own revenge on her so well. I thought you wanted to deal with her yourself.” Ed felt a tad guilty that Oswald couldn’t get revenge because of him. They had a plan and because Ed got himself caught, it went to shit.

 

Oswald leaned back into the soft leather seat and rested his head on the back. “At this point, as long as she’s not up my ass causing trouble, I couldn’t care less.” He sighed, relaxing his shoulders a bit, liking the small, quiet chuckle he omitted from Ed at the statement. 

 

Tonight was busier than usual, but that was to be expected, and he told Ed as much. It was the first weekend night since he took back over from Barbara. Obviously the clientele showed who they preferred owning the place. He absentmindedly rubbed his knee where it started plaguing him an hour ago. 

 

“Your leg bothering you?” Ed brought him out of his thoughts.

 

“Yes, but no more than usual. A hot bath and pain killers, I’ll be good as new.” Oswald always played down his injury, Ed knew this. Again, not wanting to overstep, he set his lips into a firm line, humming an agreement. Before...everything, Ed would have insisted on Oswald taking better care of himself during the day and night, resting when it called for it. He even suggested a brace at one point, but of course Oswald scoffed at the notion. It wasn’t his place anymore to make such suggestions.

 

Both men sat in silence, but it wasn’t awkward or stifling. It was just the two of them; they weren’t Penguin and Riddler right now, but just Oswald and Ed. Oswald preferred it this way. Not that he’d tell Ed this, but ever since shooting those thugs at the docks, he knew he would always save this man if he were able. Nothing could keep the two of them apart, it seemed. Fate was either kind in that way...or a total bitch. Depends on the viewpoint...

 

“Looks like rain tomorrow,” Ed commented, scrolling through the phone Oswald had given him. “Make sure you bring an umbrella,”

 

“Umbrella is part of a package deal with me, at this point,” Oswald joked. 

 

“Get your own Penguin action figure, complete with umbrella and cane which comes with a secret knife in the handle! Comes out like the real thing! Get yours now, for the low, low price of 29.95!” Ed teased in a game show host voice, then laughing even harder at the appalled, but smiling face of his friend. 

 

“Oh, bite me, Ed! What would yours come with, then?” Oswald asked, teasing. “A bowler hat and a riddle book?” At Ed’s contemplative face, he groaned. “I’m not giving suggestions!” 

 

Ed’s face lit up. “And a cane with a question mark top! I can dream! Let me live!” Ed sighed dramatically, feigning a fainting spell, with the back of his hand to his forehead like in an old romance novel. 

 

“Oh, you’re so dramatic,” Oswald threw a peanut from the snack drawer at him, chuckling when Ed let out a small “ow”. 

 

“Yeah, but you love it,” Ed laughed for a split second, and realized what he said. “Er—that is—“ he mumbled, internally panicking. Now an uncomfortable silence stretched between them, as Oswald cleared his throat and looked out his own window. Ed felt like he could cut the tension between them with a knife.

 

“We’re home,” Oswald was never more thankful to see the mansion than at this particular moment. 

 

“Oswald...” Ed began, but the man had already took off. 

 

Probably about 20 minutes to get home, but it felt like it took hours. As soon as the car came to a full stop, Oswald got out very quickly and raced to the front door. He knew what Ed said was a slip of the tongue, but it made his heart beat wildly in his chest, emotions stirring deep in his gut that he buried long ago, rising like a strong wave threatening to crash over him. Oswald drowned once already; he didn’t fancy doing it again. 

 

Meanwhile, Ed was kicking himself for letting that word slip from his mouth. He caught up with Oswald, but let him stay ahead. He knew what he had said, but he said it jokingly because they were joking around. He didn’t mean to blurt it out like that...

 

Didn’t you? A voice said in his head. Ed pushed it aside for the moment, knowing that he couldn’t reflect on his emotions until he was safely tucked away under his covers. 

 

“Did you eat at the club?” Ed called to Oswald, who had already shed his outer coat and heading up the stairs. 

 

“Yes. Goodnight Ed.” Oswald sent a half smile his way. It wasn’t Ed’s fault he was freaking out over nothing.  

 

“Goodnight, Oswald,” Ed replied, returning it. Ed watched him go up, and around the upper corner to his bedroom before he let out the breath he’d been holding. He was afraid that Oswald would yell and scream about bringing that up, even jokingly. But, somehow, Oswald brushing it off all nonchalant was worse than anything he could have said. Ed didn’t know why, which bothered him immensely. He hated not knowing things.

 

 Since he moved back into the mansion, he was careful not to speak of the past, or bring up anything that might break the fragile peace that had befallen them. Ed didn’t want to risk it, and here he was...breaking his own rules.

 

_Foot in mouth, buddy_ , his traitorous other half said. 

 

‘ **Whose side are you on**?’ Ed internally replied, annoyed.

 

‘T _he side that makes us happy. Duh_.’ 

 

‘ **I don’t use that word**.’

 

_‘Yeah, but I only do when you are being woefully obtuse. What has two eyes but can’t see?’_

 

‘ **Don’t start that again**!’

 

Ed shook out of his thoughts and ignored the loud laughing of his other half. Oswald didn’t still harbor any feelings toward him. Not after...everything. There was no way in hell. Not that Ed blamed him. Ed figured out how he felt for Oswald as soon as he watched him sink in the river. At first, it made him angry; angry that this man still, even dead had an effect on him. 

 

_That why he serenaded you, then_? His other half supplied, making Ed sigh. 

 

After he was unfrozen, Ed was even angrier that he still felt something for him. He played it off by trying to poke fun in the Narrows. Lee found this hysterical. ‘ _It’s like pulling pigtails in grade school, Ed_.’ She had said. He, at the time, had no idea what she was talking about. 

 

The reality of it hit Ed like a ton of bricks. He had been helping Lee out in the clinic, and it dawned on him when a wife was worried so much about her husband, who had caught pneumonia and was wheezing. The wife was pressing a cold cloth for his fever on his forehead, while the husband gazed lovingly up at her. Ed realized only one person ever looked at _HIM_ like that. 

 

_Oh, dear_...

 

Oswald fucking Cobblepot loved him. Even now. He saw it in his eyes when Fries almost froze him again at the Iceberg. Remembering even further back, memories resurfaced of him during their time in public office...Oswald gazing at him like he was gonna disappear if he looked away too long. 

 

_‘Shame I don’t have a plus one_ ,’

 

Fuck. Oswald had asked him out! How did he not **see** it!!!!???

 

_Too little, too late_ , Ed thought, sadly. They had put each other through the worst kind of pain imaginable, both physical and emotional. Too much had happened. It was in the past, and they didn’t discuss the past. Ever. Shaking his head, he climbed the stairs, going to his own room, feet feeling like giant weights were strapped to them.

 

~~~~~~

 

Oswald was currently trying not to get too worked up, taking deep breaths as he heard the stairs creak, and Ed closing the door to his own room. He groaned as he flung himself back, still fully dressed on the bed. Oswald listened to the bath running softly in the bathroom, running over what Ed had said in the car. Why was he letting himself get worked up? Why was he doing this to himself again? Ed didn’t mean anything by it! The last time this happened, he betrayed Ed’s trust and he got shot, and thrown into the fucking river. _I’m not going down that road again!_ Oswald promised himself. _Ed clearly made his choice. I won’t overstep my boundaries._

 

But...

 

Did they really ever have any? 

 

Jim had told Oswald before that he thought Ed and he were together before everything went to shit. Apparently, everyone thought they were a thing with how they acted while he was Mayor and Ed was Chief Of Staff. As he undressed, and stepped into the hot bath, wary of his bad leg, he thought on what Jim had said that night. 

 

~Flashback~

_“So, trouble in paradise?” Jim asked, pouring another drink from Oswald’s decanter for them both. They had been discussing how to deal with Sofia. Oswald had loudly scoffed at the fact he had slept with the awful woman, on top of everything she had done._

_“What do you mean?” Oswald asked, accepting the glass from Jim._

_“I noticed you and Nygma are having a little...tiff.”_

_Trying to change the subject, eh Jim? Oswald thought. He chuckled, darkly. “You could say that. I really don’t want to talk about Ed right now. Or ever, if you don’t mind.”_

_“Fine. I know break ups can be tough—“_

_“Wait, wait. Break up?! What in seven shades of hell are you talking about?”_

_“Well, yeah. You guys broke up, right?” Jim asked, raising an eyebrow at Oswald’s shocked face. “I figured that’s why you disappeared for awhile.”_

_“We weren’t dating!” Oswald exclaimed, ignoring the painful stab in his heart at the statement._

_“Oh, sorry...my mistake. I just thought” Jim furrowed his brow in confusion “...wait a second. This may be the drinks talking, but seriously? You guys weren’t together? Ever?” Jim asked._

_“No!”_

_“Hmmm. Certainly seemed like it...”_

_“As loathe as I am to belabor the subject, how?” Oswald asked, being torn between curiosity and anxiety on talking about Ed at all._

_“You guys looked so happy whenever you were photographed, even candidly. I saw you both together, and it didn’t change. Ed looked at you like the sun shone from your very being. You looked at Ed like he was something precious, something to cherish. No one has ever looked at **me** like that, to be quite honest. I mean, Harvey was wondering when you guys were going to put a wedding announcement in the paper. I think he even had a pool going in the precinct. Everything worked so synergistically, with you two where you were. As much as I despise Nygma, you two looked happy. He never left your side, during the campaign, when you were in office, everything.” Jim cut himself off when he noticed a gleam of tears shine in Oswald’s eyes. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to bring this up—“_

_“No, no. I asked. It’s fine.” Oswald sniffed and wiped away the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “Without going into too much detail, I did something to betray his trust. Something I don’t expect to be forgiven for. I love—I did love him, Jim. Probably always will.”_

_Jim felt a pang of sympathy for Oswald. He knew how that felt, thinking about Lee. “I understand.”_

_“I know you do, old friend. Now, let’s get back to the topic at hand, shall we?” Oswald suggested._

 

~End Of flashback~

 

Oswald sighed, stretching his leg in the warm water, trying to ease the pain some. He tried to keep busy in the time he was awake during the day and night so he didn’t think on his personal life at all. He meant what he said to Ed before...he would never make the mistake of falling in love again. He just couldn’t. Everything he had worked so hard for was torn away in one fail swoop, and Oswald knew he wouldn’t survive crawling from the bottom yet another time. It was exhausting. This time, there was more was on the line than just his heart. 

 

_Martin_.

 

He smiled when he thought of his boy. Martin had certainly taken a liking to Ed, the two of them so involved in his schoolwork, pouring over notes and complicated math equations that Oswald knew a nine year old shouldn’t even think about, let alone know. But, that was Martin. So intelligent, and a gentle soul at heart. He reminded Oswald of himself at that age, only wanting friends but knowing that he would get bullied for something he couldn’t control. Oswald promised himself that he would give Martin the life he deserved, and Ed was a big part of that. When he observed Ed and Martin during their tutoring sessions, seriousness was mixed in with praise and gentle laughter, warming Oswald’s heart. 

 

Oswald knew that he wouldn’t **ever** put his own feelings and happiness above Martin’s. His mother never did, and he would do the same. Even if it meant being alone...he would be happy as long as Martin was safe, happy and loved. 

 

~~~~~

 

Ed had already changed and washed up for bed, trying in vain to get to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Oswald’s panicked face. Ed was determined to let Oswald know without saying it that everything was fine. He wasn’t willing to cross any kind of unspoken boundary they had set. Not with everything working so well, with the both of them and Martin. Ed smiled as he thought of the little boy just a few rooms away. He didn’t particularly like children; _they were always sticky_ , Ed thought with a shudder. But, Martin was different. So smart, and cunning...much like Oswald himself, he noted quickly. Ed took an instant liking to him as they worked on his homework together; Martin not really needing much in the way of guidance, but asking for Ed’s help anyway. Ed hadn’t told the boy a riddle that Martin hadn’t been able to answer yet, and that in itself was very impressive. 

 

He knew a quiet family life with a wife, white picket fence, 2.5 kids, maybe a dog...was not the life for him. He realized it even when he was with Isabella...but didn’t want to admit it to himself. However...the life he had here, with Martin and Oswald, had Ed more content than he had ever felt in his entire life. That feeling...scared the living hell out of him. Every time something had him feeling this way, even a little bit...something always happened. Ed was determined, though, to not let it slip away. No one would disrupt their little bubble they created, or there would be hell to pay. 

 

‘ _Even if that person is yourself?_ ’ The Riddler was back, Ed noticed with a groan. 

 

“Thought I said not to start.”

 

‘ _Hey, I’m just pointing out facts. I’m not letting you screw this up. We’re happy._ ’ The Riddler said with conviction. Ed furrowed his brow, as he laid on his back with his fingers laced together behind his head. 

 

“I know we are. I won’t let it go.” 

 

‘ _Then you’re going to need to open your eyes there buddy, or you will lose it again._ ’ 

 

Ed sighed, knowing he was right. How wouldn’t he be, considering he WAS him. He groaned as he tossed over to his side, yet again, hating how empty the giant bed seemed. He looked toward the door, wondering if Oswald was still awake. Hopefully not, considering he knew how much little to no sleep affected him and his mood.

 

Ed made up his mind, and quickly got up and slipped into his slippers to trudge downstairs for some tea. Chamomile helps sometimes, anyway, he thought. 

 

Apparently, Oswald had the same notion. Ed saw his small frame from the back, sitting on one of the stools that were a part of the kitchen island. He knocked softly on the door. Oswald turned and looked, smiling softly. “Mind if I join you?” 

 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Oswald asked, getting up to pour tea for Ed.

 

“Not really. Figured some—“

 

“Chamomile would help, right? I remember from when I stayed in your apartment there were different flavors of chamomile tea in the cupboards.” Oswald explained, pouring some into a cup for Ed, and handing it to him.

 

Ed added a little honey to his tea and took a tentative sip. “Insomnia isn’t anything new to me. However—“ Ed decided to go for broke, as such was the term. “Tonight was different.”

 

“Oh? Anything on your mind?” Oswald asked, taking a sip of his own tea.

 

“Always.” Oswald’s soft chuckle was music to Ed’s ears. “But, in this particular instance, it’s what I said in the car. I didn’t—I didn’t mean to upset you.” Ed explained. 

 

“Oh, well—you didn’t upset me, exactly. It just surprised me, is all.” Oswald assured him, not really believing Ed would believe it.

 

“We were having a good time, messing around. It was fun,”

 

“It was.” A smile. Progress, Ed thought.

 

“I just—I just want you to know I appreciate everything. Letting me stay here, working with Martin, working with you...everything. I didn’t think it would be like this again, but I am grateful that it is,” Ed began.

 

“Martin tells me about your sessions all the time. He has taken quite the liking to you, my friend,” Oswald almost winced at the slip of the friend comment, but held it in. 

 

“I’m glad to know the feeling is mutual.” Ed didn’t miss the End comment, and was giddy at the fact it was added.

 

“And...I like you being here.” Oswald let out with a breath. 

 

“Really?” Ed perked up.

 

“Yes, of course I do.” Oswald insisted. “I thought that would’ve been obvious,”

 

A genuine smile graced Ed’s face, making Oswald almost swoon like it was the first time he did so. He didn’t, of course, but it was a near thing. Silence engulfed them in the room, and it was companionable. They sipped their tea, just enjoying the other being there. Oswald decided to take a risk, not knowing why he wanted to do what he was about to do, but feeling like he needed to or he would burst. He should’ve done this a long time ago, anyway.

 

“Ed?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“I—I’m sorry.” 

 

Ed looked up at his friend from his teacup, which was slowly emptying. “My, oh my, that statement could encompass a myriad of things.” He sat his tea down, wanting to give Oswald his full attention.

 

“I know. For the record...You were right before. I’m sorry I didn’t put your happiness above my own. I’m sorry I betrayed your trust. I’m sorry I just didn’t grow a pair and tell you how I felt before someone else nabbed you. I’m sorry that I tried to make decisions for you,” Oswald had gotten up to stand in front of Ed, now. He grasped both of Ed’s hands in his smaller ones, making Ed look down at them. 

 

“Oswald, I—“ 

 

“No, please let me get this out.” Ed modded, as a way to let him know it was ok to continue. “I know I hurt you terribly, and nothing I do will ever make it the same as it was before. But, I would like to try.” Oswald explained, his gaze never faltering from Ed’s. 

 

He has beautiful eyes...Ed mused. He had always thought so...

 

“I cannot begin to tell you everything that I’m sorry for, but, if you’d let me, I’d spend every day of my life making it up to you. In whatever capacity you choose,” Oswald finished, letting out a shaky breath. He squeezed Ed’s hands once more and let go. Or he tried, but Ed held them steadfast. 

 

“I’m sorry, too.” 

 

Oswald stares, open mouthed at him. “What?”

 

“For everything I put you through, before. For what happened before the docks. I was just so angry...that’s not an excuse, but I really was. It became less about Isabella, honestly, and became more about it was you who did it and lied about it. The one person I never thought would hurt me, did. I thought you needed to pay for what you did, even though hurting you hurt me to do it. I never wanted to end up there, and I truly never wanted you dead. I had this compulsive need to finish what I started. But, technically, I already did. You...to me, you died. I thought you were dead, and I have to tell you, that was the absolute worst time of my entire life.” Ed started and he found he couldn’t shut up. 

 

_Don’t you stop now_ , Riddler scolded.  

 

“I couldn’t be without you. Hell, I took speed to see you,” At this, Oswald widened his eyes, and almost said something but shut his mouth instead to let Ed continue. “You were right...there was no Ed Nygma without the Penguin. I tried to be something I’m not, all because I wanted your approval. I wanted you to see me, but what I failed to realize before is that you always have. You knew what I was capable of becoming, when no one else knew, including me.”

 

“What I’m trying to say is...I’m sorry. For everything. I’d really like to just let go of the past, and say start over. But, this isn’t a video game, and we will get mad at each other for some things. Hell, we did even before all of this,” Ed chuckled, when Oswald laughed at this. “You’re my best friend. I told you to remember that. But, you are so much more, Oswald. You always have been,” 

 

Oswald had tears streaming down his cheeks at this point from pent up emotions. “You talk so good,” Ed chuckled, albeit thickly through his own tears building up and the lump he had in his throat.

 

“This is going to take work...on both our parts,”

 

“Lucky for me, I don’t mind hard work,” Oswald smiled, eyes shining and Ed felt faint. Those were the smiles that he had missed so much. The genuine ones...only reserved for him that gave Ed so much happiness that he thought he would drown in it. He let go of Oswald’s hands and wrapped his long arms around the smaller man, to which Oswald happily embraced him in return. A warm, fuzzy feeling washed through his entire body and Ed felt sleepy. Oswald let go of him when he heard Ed yawn, and Ed almost whined with the loss of warmth. “You look tired, friend.”

 

“On a scale of one to ten? A twelve.” Ed joked, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“I’m not feeling to hot myself,” Oswald stretched and yawned, emphasizing his point. Pale skin peeked out from under the t-shirt he wore, and Ed’s mouth went dry.

 

‘ _Oh I don’t know about that_...’ Riddler commented, and Ed shushed him. Ed didn’t need to get all wound up again. Especially since he was going to ask Oswald...

 

“Would you—would you mind staying with me tonight?” Ed asked, very quickly.

 

Oswald widened his eyes at him for a moment, then smiled softly. “No.” Ed physically deflated. “You should stay with me. My bed is bigger.” Ed grinned at him, standing up.

 

“It is not!” Ed shot back, secretly doing a happy dance in his head. He started following Oswald up the steps. 

 

“I assure you it is,” Oswald was trying to keep his happiness contained, but he wanted to scream in joy. He would have if Martin weren’t asleep just a few rooms away. “I picked it out myself,” 

 

“I was with you when you bought all of these mattresses....for the entire house, Oswald! Remember?” Ed crossed the threshold to Oswald’s room without even realizing what they were doing. 

 

Oswald settles in on the right side of the bed, closest to the door, while Ed sat down on the left, removing his glasses and setting them on the bedside table. “Oh I remember. I also remember not getting the purple wallpaper for the bathrooms.”

 

“I didn’t care about the wallpaper! I said whatever made you happy!” Ed was on the verge of laughter, remembering in vivid detail the argument that happened.

 

“Oh my god, you didn’t like it!” Oswald said, with a chuckle. “If I remember correctly, that was the first time I heard you curse. A lot. You made that poor woman cry!”

 

“For the record, that decorator was a moron. The color she chose was a dark magenta, not purple.  Besides that, she thought the number of tiles depended on something besides the measurements of the room and the tiles themselves. Hence, my need for cursing.” Ed snuggled under the blankets, which were very cozy if he had to admit it. It felt even better with Oswald beside him. 

 

“As I remember it, you frankly told her to fuck off,” Oswald couldn’t help but openly laugh now. A pillow whacked him in the face, but not with any force behind it. “Now, you’re just being five years old.”

 

Ed stuck his tongue out at him, but the effect was lost on Oswald, who couldn’t really see it in the darkness of the room, with only the moonlight illuminating them a little. “Go to sleep, Os,” 

 

“You haven’t called me that in a long time,” Oswald laid down and turned to face Ed. They were looking directly at one another. Ed had a sleepy smile on his face.

 

“Is that a problem?” 

 

“No problem at all.” Oswald murmured, watching as Ed slowly drifted off to a quiet, peaceful sleep. “Goodnight, my dear.”

 

“Goodnight, Ozzie,” Ed whispered back. In his sleep induced haze, his fingers found Oswald’s and held on while he fell into a deeper sleep. The silent content feeling between both men was something they both needed, even though they would never admit it to the other. Oswald sighed happily as he closed his eyes, sleep quickly taking him under. No sounds, besides their shared soft breaths. No nightmares plaguing their existence that night, much to the pleasure of them both. Things were finally at rest between the two men, for the moment, and both men would do anything to keep it that way. 

 

~~~~

 

The next morning, Martin woke up before his Dad and Ed, as always. He could hear Olga making breakfast downstairs while he brushed his teeth. Making sure he was ready for the day, he headed to his Dad’s room to tell him good morning before letting him get some more sleep. In truth, Martin missed him very much and wanted to see him especially. 

 

He opened the door slowly, as to not startle him, Martin was surprised at what he found that morning. 

 

Surprised, yes. 

 

Happy? Oh, you bet. 

 

Confused? Yup.

 

 But, this was a good thing. Adults were all confusing, he thought. They make things so difficult...Martin thought, rolling his eyes. 

 

He saw his Dad wrapped up in the arms of Ed, looking more peaceful than he had ever seen him. Martin smiled at his Dad and for him. He knew his Dad walked around like he had the weight of the city on his shoulders, but right now, he seemed peaceful.

 

Ed had always been an early riser, no matter how much sleep he got, so he slowly blinked away sleep from his eyes. He looked down to the weight on his chest and smiled happily. He pressed a feather-light kiss to the top of Oswald’s head, making the latter stir just a bit, snuggling deeper into the man under him. Ed then saw a pair of shoes by the bed that were too small to be Oswald’s. Plus, they were connected to legs. _Oh dear_. He glanced up to see...

 

Martin. And he was grinning from ear to ear. 

 

_‘Good morning_ ,’ Martin signed. 

 

Ed detached one hand to sign back as best he could. ‘ _Good morning. Have you had breakfast yet?’_

 

‘I _was heading down, but wanted to tell Dad good morning too. But, I can wait.’_ Martin smiled even bigger at the last part.

 

Ed blushed a little and smiled down at Oswald. 

 

_‘You make him happy_.’ Martin said.

 

_‘I hope so_ ,’ Ed replied. 

 

‘ _I know so. I’ll see you guys_ later.’ Martin waved and headed back out into the hallway, closing the door softly behind him. Ed grinned as he held onto Oswald even tighter. **I can see now** , Ed thought. 

 

‘ _Bout damn time_ ,’ Riddler scoffed. Ed grinned briefly as he snuggled deeper into bed to try and sleep more with Oswald. They had a long day ahead of them, but one he was looking forward to. For once in a long time, his mind was at ease. Ed...was whole. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, this convo should have taken place at some point. Please don’t let me be the only one who thinks so.


End file.
